Pleasurable Consequences
by Deranged Ann
Summary: After Grimmjow and Ichigo fight, Grimmjow takes advantage of the weakened state Ichigo is in. Rated M for sexual scenes and content. One shot.


Pleasurable Consequences

My heart was pounding through my shirt as Grimmjow pinned me violently to the ground. It felt like the ground was shaking. Probably just his reiatsu. My reiatsu was weakened due to our battle and I was feeling the effects of his reiatsu more strongly.

I thought he was going to kill me.

It turned out to be very different. I can't say I entirely enjoyed what happened next, but it wasn't exactly unwanted.

He grabbed my kimono and pulled it up. He had me pinned against the ground with my hands up to stop me from resisting. I struggled for a moment, and then I gave up. His reiatsu was nearly full strength while mine was extremely low due to our battle.

It happened suddenly. He leaned down and before I could even blink or close my eyes, he was kissing me. Slowly at first, but with a strong underlying passion.

He was kissing me forcefully now, our tongues dancing in each others mouths and I couldn't hold back the slight moan that came deep from within me.

Grimmjow moved his hands down to my crotch and I gasped in surprise at the contact. I squirmed uncomfortably trying to tell him to stop but his hands were rough and forceful as he pinned me to the ground harder.

He pulled down my underwear to reveal the hard on he gave me. I shifted uncomfortably as he stared me down. I couldn't read what was in his eyes.

Grimmjow moved his head down to my crotch before I could stop him and I felt the warm, soft, pleasure radiating from that special spot.

"You're so hard," he looked up and smiled. I blushed and moaned louder as he started sucking me off again. The warmth was spreading and I felt myself on the edge of Orgasm. I tilted my head back and moaned it felt so good. The Orgasm was earth-shattering and I wondered where Grimmjow learned how to pleasure someone so well.

He put his hand on my member and slid it up and down. The pleasure made me squirm and moan excitedly.

Then he stopped and gestured for me to suck him.

I was stunned for a second, then went with it, and unbuttoned his pants to reveal his huge hard on. It was so tempting; I leaned forward and circled his head with my tongue

I listened to his gasps and moans and sucked faster. When his breathing started to hitch and grow faster, I felt the come squirt into my mouth all at once, trying to swallow as much as I could with a little dribble going down my chin.

He wiped it off with his finger, licked it, and moaned seductively.

"Ichigo, spread your legs," He demanded sexily unable to control himself.

"Grimmjow..."

"Just do it," He nearly begged already getting hard again from Ichigo's resistance.

I spread my legs wide open, revealing my hard member hesitantly. He placed my legs on his shoulders as he prepped by using our come as lube and inserted an experimental finger. I moaned out with pleasure as he inserted more fingers and finally slowly replaced it with his dick.

He inserted slowly but I still felt the searing pain for the first time.

"You're fucking tight, Ichigo."

I blushed but couldn't help myself as I clenched a fistful of the ground in pain and pleasure loving the full feeling of Grimmjow's hard cock in me. I was sweating, and the pain was getting unbearable, but it felt so good.

He started to pick up speed as he pounded harder into me, colliding with the bundle of nerves that made me cry out in pleasure. The pain was forgotten as all I could feel was the pleasure radiating from my nether regions. Grimmjow was going full speed as his breathing got more frequent and his moans became louder. I felt the warmth almost overtake me now as it grew and grew and I found myself again on the edge of Orgasm. Grimmjow also warned me that he was about to come but I couldn't concentrate on that as I blew my load on my stomach satisfied and warm. I felt Grimmjow's hot come fill me up and I reveled in the nice warm feeling of being filled.

Grimmjow looked down at me in such a way that I knew he loved me too.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like this feel free to check out more of me and Rachie's stories. We're currently working on more so stay tuned! Also, I would really appreciate to hear your feedback! It fuels my creativity so I would be overjoyed to hear from you!


End file.
